Breakout
Breakout is the second chapter of Virtualized. It was released on April 20, 2012. Breakout Two light-grey armored soldiers rounded the hallway corner and walked torwards the blue door. "I'm just saying, I heard someone screaming, but it wasn't from the room," said one of the soldiers, his Plasma Repeater clutched in his hand. "And I'm telling you that you're full of shit," muttered the other. He took out his keycard and waved it infront of the door, causing it to slide open. "Even if they woke up, how do you think they would possibly get out of the room?" The guard scanned the room, looking at the apparently unconscious forms of Killgrave, Rocket Shoes, Iron Fist, and Jenkins. "See, what did I tell you?" Sure enough, everything appeared to check out. The first guard noticed something off, however. "Hey," started the first guard, "That table wasn't flipped over before was it? And weren't there fi-" A gunshot rang and cut him off as the bullet struck him in the hand. "Damnit!" he shrieked, clutching the wound as Alexa appeared from behind the table. "You crazy bitch, I'll kill you for that!" He and the other guard drew their Plasma Repeaters and began firing at the Blood Gulch soldiers as they sprung up. Many plasma bolts went astray and bounced off of the wall, some hitting the first guard in the leg, others going out the door. "Help me up," the first guard shouted as his partner fired at Iron Fist. Jenkins and Rocket Shoes managed to hit the second guard twice in the chest. Killgrave followed up with a round through the head, which exploded into small particles. The body fell over, dissolving into binary code as it did so before dissapearing, leaving a wire-frame which faded away. The first guard tried to scramble away, but Alexa stepped on his chest, causing him to drop his weapon, and leveled her pistol with his head. Behind her, Iron Fist picked up both plasma repeaters and placed one on Alexa's waist, earning him a glare from Rocket Shoes. "So, what was that about me being a crazy bitch now?" growled Alexa. The guard gave a nervous laugh. "You know I was kidding ri-" "Can it! I want to know where we are, why we are here, and where the others are." This time, the guard gave a laugh, but not a nervous one, more like a mocking one. "You want to know where you are? All I'll tell you is that you're going to be dead once-" One bullet to the head cut him off, causing him to dissolve into binary and his wireframe to dissapear. Alexa readied her plamsa repeater. "I don;t know what the fuck is going on here, but we're going to get to the bottom of this. Let's go before more guards show up." The five started out the door. Killgrave stopped for a moment and grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his side. A single plasma bolt had hit him in the side, a minor wound for sure. He shook it off and followed the others. ---- A cobalt blue soldier coughed and rose to his feet, stumbling for a few steps as light entered his eyes. The sound of water rushed under him. Looking down, he noticed that the area was- "What the bloody hell? Am I in some sort of sewer?" he wondered. He sniffed the air. "Sure as hell smells like it. But that's not possible. I was out on assignment in the mountains with...wait a minute, where is she?" The cobalt soldier coughed as the putrid stench of the sewer-like area became much clearer. He decided to make his way down the tunnel. It was the only way to figure out what was going on.